


Though We Sleep Not Alone

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the hp100 'Degrees' challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Though We Sleep Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hp100 'Degrees' challenge.

It had been five years to the day since the third task of the Triwizard Tournament had ended in shock and disbelief. They had each felt that passing of time with differing degrees of sadness and suffering. Viktor was merely solemn as he stared at Cedric’s grave. Fleur seemed indifferent, instead watching Harry bite back both tears and anger.

When Fleur had taken him home, Harry finally witnessed just how much the war that began on that night five years ago had affected her when she slid silently into bed beside him instead of returning to her own too-empty house.


End file.
